brucespringsteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy Mizelle
Cynthia Lynn "Cindy" Mizelle is an American singer-songwriter and backup singer for Bruce Springsteen and the E Street Band, as well as a member of the Seeger Sessions Band."Cindy Mizelle". Discogs. Discogs, 2017. Web. 20 Feb. 2017. She is also the cousin of the famous Mizell Brothers (they dropped the "e" out of their name), who wrote songs for the Jackson 5 and A Taste of Honey in the 1970s.La Gorce, Tammy. "The Great Unknowns: Lives of New Jersey Background Singers". Jersey Living. New Jersey Monthly, 21 Aug. 2013. Web. 20 Feb. 2017. Early life Cindy Mizelle was born in Englewood, NJ. She began singing when she was very young. She attended church at First Baptist Church in Englewood with her grandmother and eventually joined the church choir. Mizelle attended Dwight Morrow High School in Englewood, NJ."Cindy Mizelle". Bruce Springsteen. Sony Music Entertainment, 2017. Web. 20 Feb. 2017. She considers her cousins, the Mizell Brothers, and Cissy Houston to be her influences. Career Mizelle became a touring singer when she was 17. She sang on the Lemelle single, "You Got Something Special", which was released in 1982."Lemelle - You Got Something Special". Discogs. Discogs, 2017. Web. 20 Feb. 2017. In 1983, she released the album, Pump the Nation, with her band, Attitude."Attitude Discography". Discogs. Discogs, 2017. Web. 20 Feb. 2017. Mizelle released the single, "This Could be the Night", in 1984. Mizelle has performed with Billy Ocean, Chaka Khan, Evelyn "Champagne" King, Mariah Carey, Barbara Streisand, Whitney Houston, Luther Vandross, the Rolling Stones, Steely Dan, the Dave Matthews Band, and Alicia Keys.Demovsky, Rob. "Draft hopeful Devin Fuller hopes to make his game sing in NFL". ESPN.com. ESPN, 4 Apr. 2016. Web. 20 Feb. 2017. She also wrote music for Aretha Franklin. Mizelle toured with the E Street Band as a member of the Sessions Band and returned to tour with the E Street Band during the Working on a Dream Tour in 2009 and continued to perform with the band until the High Hopes Tour in 2014. She sang background vocals on the song "Shackled and Drawn" from the ''Wrecking Ball'' album and also sang background vocals on the ''High Hopes'' album."Cindy Mizelle". Brucebase. Brucebase, 27 Jan. 2017. Web. 20 Feb. 2017. Mizelle toured with Steely Dan in 2016. Personal life Mizelle has 3 children, Devin, Jordan, and Jasmine. Devin and Jordan's father, Bart Fuller, played football at TCU.Sullivan, Tara. "Sullivan: Singer Cindy Mizelle a football mom at heart". North Jersey. Northjersey.com, 19 Jan. 2017. Web. 20 Feb. 2017. Mizelle was on tour with Luther Vandross when she found out that she was pregnant with Devin. He was born on January 24, 1994. Cindy continued to tour with Luther Vandross, along with Devin, as Vandross encouraged the children to tour with their families. Mizelle toured through all three of her pregnancies. Devin and Jordan attended Northern Valley Regional High School in Old Tappan, New Jersey. Devin graduated from UCLA on a football scholarship and is now a wide receiver for the Atlanta Falcons. He played Trumpet in fourth grade, but quit so that he could play football. Jordan is a cornerback at Ohio State. Jasmine, the youngest, has the "musical bug" and at one time had "Bieber fever". References Category:Additional musicians